Love Bites But So I
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Ah, maybe things just got better. There in a few beds down was the little, blond Gryffindor Chaser. Her face was simply swelled, but otherwise she looked normal. Plus, she was staring at him with her wide blue eyes. Marcus Flint and Katie Bell!


Love Bites, But So I

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: This isn't my best Marcus/Katie fanfiction, but it's been awhile since I wrote about them. I wanted to get back to my favourite couple. So, here it is...

Summary: Lovers Marcus Flint and Katie Bell plan a midnight meeting that is interrupted by a thunderstorm.

Time: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets

Genre: Drama and Romance

Date Finished: June 20, 2015

Rating: PG-13

Groaning, Marcus Flint blinked his eyes, unsure of where exactly he was. All he knew was that everything hurt. He tried to sit up, but the nauseous pain sent him collapsing back onto his pillows. Gripping the sides of his sheets, he fought to remember what had just happened, but his mind was nothing more than a blank slate.

"You took a rather nasty fall there, Mr. Flint," Madame Pomfrey said, her loud voice sending prickles of pain into his aching head. She came over to Marcus and started gently pressing on his stomach. The pressure sent him wiggling away from her.

She reached for the cart next to his bed. "Here, drink this. It will help with the pain." She handed Marcus a rather foul looking potion that still had bubbles floating inside it.

He stared at it, thinking that maybe it would be best to just suck it up and deal with the pain. "What happened?"

Madame Pomfrey crossed her arms over her chest. "Drink up."

Marcus stared at the foul looking liquid, but the pain from his ribs sent him falling even further into his pillows. "Amen," he muttered as he took a big drink. At least the warmth in his body made up for the awful taste.

"That's right," Madame Pomfrey said, taking the empty goblet from him. "You fell over a hundred feet three days ago at practice."

"What?" Marcus snapped, trying and failing to sit up. "How?"

"Mr. Pucey seemed to think that Bludger hit you."

It was official, Marcus was going to his team. "Why?"

"You're the Quidditch player, that's for you to explain. Now, rest."

"When can I leave?" Marcus asked.

Madame Pomfrey frowned at him. "You need your rest and that is up for me to decide. A Bludger to the chest is not something we mess with."

"What about my stomach?" Marcus barked. "Two different body parts."

Madame Pomfrey's frown deepened. "Just because it hit you in the chest doesn't mean that it didn't do damage in other places in your body. Now, rest."

Marcus didn't say anything else as she tromped back into her office and closed the door.

He stared up at the ceiling. Great, as if things couldn't get any better than this. Why did he have to be cursed with the team that put him in the hospital wing? Speaking of that team and so called friends, where the hell were they? He wasn't even sure what time of day it was or even if it was still day. Stupid hospitals...They always made him lose track of time.

And it wasn't like he had anyone to talk to up here. Everyone up was frozen, all Muggle borns. He really wasn't all that much into the Chamber of Secrets, being a pureblood. Sure, he looked up the legend, as much as he didn't want to admit that he not actually had read _Hogwarts, A History_ nor the fact he actually owned a copy of it. Okay, he read and just put up with the rumours of his stupidity, because it really wasn't anyone else's business.

Ah, maybe things just got better. There in a few beds down was the little, blond Gryffindor Chaser. Her face was simply swelled, but otherwise she looked normal. Plus, she was staring at him with her wide blue eyes.

"You're awake," she said. "I was starting to think that you died."

"No one has died from Quidditch for a hundred years, you know that Bell," Marcus muttered, putting his arm over his brown eyes.

"Fine, but you do look worse than normal," Katie said, picking up a rather thick looking textbook.

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asked, feeling stronger as the potion started to kick in. It was almost as good as firewhiskey.

"That's none of concern," Katie snapped, turning a page in her book. "If you must know, I have Mumblemumps."

"Just don't start muttering at random times then. I need my rest."

"You sure aren't acting like, since you are the one keeping this conversation going."

Marcus peered at her out of the small opening between his arm and eye. "You are the one who started to talk to me."

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I've heard the stories about you."

Marcus frowned and took his arm off his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean, Bell? You don't even know me."

"Quidditch player, party boy, doesn't have any serious relationships and prefers to jump around from girl to girl, jerk," Katie rattled off.

"I thought you were supposed to be the nice one, but still you don't even know me." Marcus paused. "I have had a serious relationship, for two years for that matter." He had no idea why he was bringing up his ex-girlfriend.

Katie just snorted. "Yeah, I've heard about you two."

Marcus just frowned. "You still don't even know me."

She just eyed him. "Yeah, right. I may not know you, but I know your type."

"Bitch," Marcus muttered.

"I also bite and yes, I heard that. Words cannot hurt me."

Marcus closed his eyes. This little visit to the hospital wing just got very interesting.

* * *

A few hours later, Marcus woke up. Katie was still reading her book and scribbling down notes. When she saw him looking at her, she just glared and went back to her schoolwork. He smiled, so sweet misery could work in so many different ways.

Marcus listened to the scribbling of her quill, just as he was about to open up his mouth a stack of books was slammed down in front of him. "Snape sent with me all of the your homework. He said that with you being a N.E.W.T now that you can't fall before," Adrian Pucey said, sitting down on the chair next to Marcus's bed. "He also said that he wants your Potions essay that was due last Friday or he will give you a T."

Marcus stared at the mountain of work. He had only missed three days. "Um, right." He shifted around the books, until he his potions book. "Here."

Adrian took the essay without saying a word. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright, as long the potions don't wear off." Marcus glared at Adrian. "Speaking of that, what the hell did you guys do me?"

"Malfoy thought he could be a Beater and took a beat when no was looking." An evil smile formed across face. "Don't worry, we took care of him."

"Brooms aren't worth all of this crap," Marcus said, looking at the long of assignments, trying not to groan. He had three essays to write for Potions on Golpatt's Second Law, Transfiguration on Nonverbal Spells, and Charms on Nonverbal Charms, not to mention Scandinavian Runes to translate, an Arithmancy number chart using the Chaldean Method, one of Lockhart's stupid books to read, and a Herbology drawing of a Venomous Tentacula. "They really are trying to kill me."

"At least, we have the same Lockhart assignment," Adrian said, looking at the list. "I can read half and you can read the other half."

Marcus just grunted.

"You would think that you would get some kind of a break," Adrian said. "Since you're hurt and all."

"It doesn't work like that anymore," Marcus muttered, frowning at the number chart. Maybe this won't be so bad. He was pretty good at most of his subjects.

Adrian nodded. "Okay, then."

Madame Pomfrey stepped out her office, frowning. "He needs his rest! This is a hospital!"

Adrian smiled at her. "I was just dropping off his work."

"Then do so and get out!" Madame Pomfrey snapped.

"Okay, okay." Adrian looked at Marcus. "I'll see you later then."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah and tell Malfoy that I'm going to kill him."

"I will." Adrian walked toward the exit under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey.

As soon as he was out of the room, Madame Pomfrey walked over to Marcus's bed. "I mean it, Flint. I'm not letting you out until I see fit."

"It's not my fault my professors gave me homework," Marcus said, pointing to all of the books.

"That's not what I meant." She pulled the curtains around them as she started to examine him. He did notice that she was poked him harder than necessary.

Katie watched Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office. "You really do need to rest."

Marcus opened his Ancient Runes textbook. "Good to know."

Katie eyed him. "That looks like a bunch of work."

"And I need to do it, but I can't work if you keep talking to me."

Katie looked like she wanted to say more, but kept her mouth shut.

Marcus watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her blond mane hid most of her face, but even from here, he could tell that she wasn't all the bad looking. She wasn't the prettiest thing in the world, but she wasn't hard on the eyes either. That would really get under Wood's skin, won't it?

* * *

The next morning, Marcus woke up only to find Katie's bed empty. Frowning, he looked at the empty for any sighs of her, but there was nothing.

Madame Pomfrey looked over at him as she tended to the Muggleborns. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," Marcus said and it was actually the truth. His body still hurt, but it was nothing like before.

Madame Pomfrey came over to him. "Can you sit up?"

Marcus did so, but only with pain smearing down his body.

"Good. Now, what about standing?"

"Um..." Marcus stared at the floor. He knew that if he didn't at least attempt to stand, then she would probably hold him here all that much longer. He swung his feet over the side of the side of the bed. Pausing, he slowly he heaved himself into a vertical position. A wave a nauseous passed through his body, sending him back onto his bed.

"It's better than nothing," Madame Pomfrey said, as he struggled to catch his breath. She handed him another pain potion, which he took without a word. "Ah, Miss. Bell."

Marcus filled the potion and watched as Madame Pomfrey exchanged a few words.

Katie crossed her arms over her chest as Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her office. "You called me a bitch, like it was suppose to be a bad thing and it's not."

Marcus stared up at her, his heart racing. He wasn't really sure if it was from the pain or her. "What?"

"You heard me," she said as Madame Pomfrey came out her office with a pink potion. Katie took it , muttered her thanks, and headed out.

Marcus frowned. What the bloodily hell had that been about?

"Rest, Flint," Madame Pomfrey ordered, as she headed back into her office.

Marcus flopped back down onto his bed, but did let sleep overtake him. Katie's words were still echoing in his head. Was she really not going to let anything he said to her bother her? He really wasn't trying to hurt her, but she was just so judgemental. Granted, there was some truth in her words, but she really didn't know him-she just knew about his drunken mishaps.

He just had to get out of this hospital to prove it to her. Great, he had to prove something to someone who really didn't care about. Things were going to get interesting.

* * *

Two days later, Marcus had finally convinced Madame Pomfrey that he was well enough to leave. She didn't want him to, but he pointed out that he was falling really behind and needed to get back to his lessons.

He pulled on his uniform pants and was just ready to pull on his shirt, when a voice squeaked out behind him. "Sorry!"

Marcus turned gripped the white button down in his hands and found himself staring at a blushing Katie Bell. Smiling. he shook his head. "It's not a big deal." He carefully puts his arms through the arm holes and starting buttoning it up.

"I thought Madame Pomfrey would be back here, not you," Katie rambled. "I mean, I really am sorry."

Marcus didn't let up on his smile, because she had not taken her eyes off his chest the entire time nor had her face lightened up. "She's behind one of the screens." He turned up his collar and reached for his green tie. "Don't ask me which one." He tied his tie and pulled the vest over his head, trying not to wince.

"Well, right." She looked at him. "I really am sorry."

Marcus followed her out of the back room and out into the main section of the hospital.

"All ready, Flint?" Madame Pomfrey asked, as he bent down over the bed to pick up his robes and bag. He was also aware of the fact that Katie was watching each and every one of his movements.

Nodding, he shouldered his bag on his better side.

"Good, now if you experience any more pain, come see me and no hard practices until further notice," Madame Pomfrey said. "You need to check in with me every couple of days."

Marcus opened his mouth to object, but Madame Pomfrey interrupted him. "Don't you dare fight me on this or I will have you back in that bed so fast your head will spin, boy. You are still under my care until I decide otherwise."

"Um, right."

"Now, what class are you supposed to be in?" Madame Pomfrey asked, picking up a pad of medical excuses.

Marcus looked at his watch. "Flitwick's."

She scribbled him a note and handed it to him. "I mean, Flint."

Marcus took the note from her and walked out of the hospital, trying not to think about the number of steps he would have to take to get to class.

Behind him, he could faintly make out the hushed of Katie and Madame Pomfrey.

It had been pretty entertaining for him. Katie's reaction to seeing him shirtless was one that he was not going to easily forget about.

Lessons were a bite more difficult than he remembered. He figured that missing a week did not help matters either. He was going to have to get the notes off of some of his friends that much was for certain.

Still he could not get the little blonde Chaser out of his head. His Potions partner had to elbow him twice because their antidote was getting to thick.

Why was Katie in his mind? Even at dinner, sitting with Adrian and a couple of the other guys, it still kept Marcus's mind racing. His brown eyes kept scanning the hall for her and every time he found her, she would have a large smile on her face.

"Dude, are you with us or not?" Adrian asked.

"Huh?"

"I told you he was lost in dreamland," Adrian said to the other boys. "I asked you if you were going to party with us out by the lake tonight. It's Friday night."

Marcus was fully aware of what day of the week it was, but he was even more aware of the amount of homework that he had to do. Studying in the Slytherin common room just was not an option. Since it seemed the rest of the school didn't want anything to do with the house, they had become a rather tight knit group of students.

"Um..."Marcus said, taking a big bite of potatoes.

"You are not backing out of this one," Adrian said, while Miles nodded along with him. "You have been on your back and it's time for you get back out there."

Marcus looked over at the Gryffindor table.

"Besides, Allison McCann has been asking about you," Miles added.

Allison McCann was one of the hottest girls in Slytherin house, maybe even the entire school. Ever since, Marcus and Avril had broken up, she had taken it upon herself to cheer him up, meaning she wanted to be the next person to date the Quidditch Captain. Granted, he had let it go pretty far along before.

"Marcus, are you with us?" Adrian asked.

Marcus slowly shook his head as he watched Katie get up from the Gryffindor table and walk off alone. "I can't. I'm too far behind and McGonagall is threatening to put me in detention if I don't get this essay to her by Monday." He was careful to leave out the fact that it was actually close to two weeks before he actually had to turn it in.

"That bitch won't even give you a break?" Miles snapped. "Damn, she would give Wood a break."

Adrian shook his head. "Just because we're Slytherin doesn't mean that we deserve a break. It's not your fault that you got hurt. It's Malfoy's and I don't see him getting his arse handed to him."

"We'll take care of that," Marcus assured Adrian as he got up from the table. "Maybe I can get it done early enough to come down."

Marcus picked up his bag and exited the Great Hall. Once outside, he kept his eyes open for Katie. At the top of the stairs leading to the library, he saw her blonde mane. He tightened his grip on the beg and followed her into the library.

The library was rather busy for it being a Friday night, pretty much all of the tables were filled. A few of the Gryffindors hissed as he passed them, but he didn't pay attention to them.

Katie was unpacking her bag at a large table, near the back of the library. She glared at him as he flopped his bag down on the far end of the table. He just smiled as he pulled out his _Advanced Transfiguration_ book and opened it to the chapter his essay was on.

Katie kept glaring at him over the next hour or so. Sighing, he got up. He had to face facts, this book was did not have enough information in it for him to finish the essay. He got up, leaving his things, and went in search of a better book.

About fifteen minutes later, he returned with not one, but three different books. He sat down, getting another glare Katie, and started to flip through the books.

"You're here and studying," Katie muttered, a few minutes later.

Marcus looked up at her. "What did you think I was doing?"

She didn't answer, but did open her mouth a few minutes later. "How are you feeling?"  
"Are you just asking me so you can report back to Wood?"

"No, I'm just asking you because I'm trying to be nice."

Marcus snorted. "Yeah, right, since when are you ever nice to me?"

She glared at him. "You are one to talk about being nice."

He just shook his head and went back to his essay. As he turned the page, he found himself opening mouth. "So, what is my type? You seemed so keen on pointing it out in the hospital."

Katie didn't answer right away. "Can we just forget about that?"

Marcus shook his head. "Not going to happen. You've sparked my interest in the subject."

Katie sighed and looked over at him. "That was out of line what I said. You were in pain and I was just taking advantage of the situation."  
Marcus eyed her. "Glad to hear that you can admit that you messed up."  
"You also said some pretty foul things yourself."  
Marcus didn't answer. He wasn't one to take back something he said.

Katie went back to her work. "Besides, I can see that this is all an act. The whole thing about you being stupid is a lie. All people has to do is look at the N.E.W.T classes you are taking."

Marcus opened and closed his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Why do you put up with that? You don't seem like the kind of person to take crap off of people," Katie went on.

Marcus shrugged. "People really don't need to know everything."  
Katie just stared at him for a few minutes. "I would think that you would want to get rid of the negative stuff."

"Again, that's really none of their concern."

Katie just shook her head and turned back to her book.

Marcus spent the next hour or so finishing up his Transfiguration essay. Once he was done, he gathered his belongings up and left without saying a word. He looked at his watch, figuring that even after he took his school stuff back to his room and changed out of the stupid uniform that he could still make it down to the party.

* * *

Being Quidditch Capitan did have its perks. For one, he got to have his own office in the locker rooms, got access to the perfect bathrooms, and he did have his own bedroom-it wasn't big, but it got the job done.

He entered his room and threw his bag down next to the bed. He quickly changed his clothes and headed down to the lake.

A large number of students were down there. Most of Slytherin house was there and it looked like about half of Ravenclaw, a third of Hufflepuff, and a hand full of the Gryffindors who weren't full of themselves.

"You made it," Adrian said, coming up to Marcus and handing him a cup of butterbeer.

"Yeah." Marcus took a drink. "Where did all of these people come from?"  
Adrian shrugged. "Everyone figured that we could use some kind of a break. The Muggles aren't coming out though, but we're probably better off without them."  
Marcus nodded. "Field invasion."  
Adrian followed Marcus's eyes. "Ah, yes, I was wondering if they were going to show their faces."

Oliver Wood was leading most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and their groupies down the hill. Marcus also noted that Harry Potter and his friends were not in the mix, but Katie was.

A few of the other Slytherins eyed the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Gryffindors didn't seem to notice that they weren't welcome and made their way over to the bonfire.

Cassius handed Marcus a firewhiskey. "Things just got interesting."

Damon Knightly and Alex Greenbrier also stared at the Gryffindor team. Collin Haynes really wasn't able to say anything, being a Gryffindor himself.  
Marcus stared at Katie as the flames lit up her face. "Yes, they did." He felt hands enclose around his waist.

"I was starting to fear that you weren't going to come," Allison McCann purred in Marcus's ear. Her best friend, Molly McKinnon, stood behind her, smiling warmly at Miles.

Marcus stared at her beautiful body, her dark eyes and light hair were a good match. "I made it." It sounded really stupid, but he really didn't know what else to say.

Chris Derrick joined them with his girlfriend Miranda Macnair. Shawn Bole, Peter Long, Alyssa Masstive, and Melissa Maas. The group all stared at the Gryffindor Quidditch. Even though not all of them were Slytherins, they were not fans of Oliver Wood.

Allison tightened her grip on Marcus. "Don't worry about them. Let's just go have some fun," she whispered in his ear. Tugging on his arm, Marcus allowed himself to be pulled away.

She pulled him closer the lake, where he did have a better view of Katie, who talking to her fellow Chasers and laughing.

Allison reached out and gently touched Marcus's chest. "Are you feeling better?" She pulled herself closer to him and looped her fingers through his belt loops. "I came to see you, but Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let me in."

"Um, yeah," Marcus said. He really wasn't sure how he felt about her touching him.

"Good." Allison was so close that her breath tickled his lips. She bent even closer to him. "I really was worried about you." She moved her head to the side and brought her lips down on his.

Marcus returned the kiss, not really sure why he was. Sure, Allison was beautiful and all, but there just wasn't any kind of sparks between them. There just wasn't.

Allison ran her hands through his hair. Her tongue licked his lips, wanting to enter his mouth. He slowly opened his mouth and allowed her to enter. She took one of her hands off his head and stuck it under his shirt, teasing his stomach muscles. He did have to admit that it that it did feel good and it did actually send chills down his spine.

She took her lips off his and kissed the side of his face, working her way upwards. "I really do have to tell you that I like Quidditch players," Allison purred in his ear. "And you are probably my favourite."

Marcus didn't say anything, fully aware of the fact that Katie was watching him with a disgusted look on her face.

Allison grabbed his hand. "Marcus, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Marcus said.

"Good, maybe I can come visit you later tonight." She walked two of her fingers up his chest. "Once we get back, maybe we could have a little alone time."

Marcus nodded, trying to gulp. The dirty looks that Katie was giving him was really starting to get under his skin.

"Good," Allison said with a smile. "You're not really all that much fun sober. Go and get drunk, then we really can have some fun." She gave him a bigger smile before heading over to her gang of girls.

Marcus put his hands in his jeans pockets, staring at the bonfire for a feel seconds before heading back up to his friends.

"So, did you get lucky?" Damon Knightly asked, mixing a drink.

Marcus studied a random bottle for a few seconds before opening it and taking a long drink. It burned down his throat. "No, maybe later." He paused, frowning at his drink. It really did burn a little bit too much for his liking. "She said that I wasn't drunk enough for you."

Damon snorted. "Well, drunkenness does tend to loosen people up."

Marcus didn't answer, because Katie's friends had finally made their way over to the table and Katie wasn't with them.

Meaning that she was alone.

Marcus saluted Damon, before heading over to the bonfire, where hopefully he would find a little blonde Chaser alone.

Sure enough, she was sitting by the bonfire, staring at the lake, alone. Her facial expression was completely unreadable.

Marcus slid into the empty seat next to Katie. "This doesn't seem to be your scene."

Katie slowly turned to him. "Well, you don't know me."

Marcus sat his mostly filled bottle down next to him. "Well, that may be true, but the way you are acting does hint otherwise."

She sighed. "I suppose you're not going anywhere nor are you going to remember anything that I say to you."

Marcus sat back in his seat. "No, I'll remember everything. I'm not drunk."

"Oh." She looked over at him. "Do you want to go for a walk?"  
Marcus looked around, before answering. He didn't feel like getting his head ducked off by Wood tonight, but the Gryffindor Captain wasn't in sight. "Okay."

Katie got to her feet and looked back at Marcus. "Come on."

Marcus got to his feet and followed.

They walked along the edge of the lake, neither one of them saying a word for several minutes. Marcus found that he really did enjoy the silence. It wasn't one bit awkward, like it would be with so many girls.

Okay, maybe, just the ones he usually was interested in.

Katie stared up at the few waves that lapped up at the shore. "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still pretty sore, but it's better than it was," Marcus said, watching as the giant squid popped its head briefly out of the lake. "What about you?"

Katie shrugged. "Better, but not great." A small laugh escaped from her lips. "We make some pair, don't we?"

"Um, I guess." He really wasn't sure where this was going.

"I have the Mumblemumps and you're own team member knocks you out of the air."  
"I guess." That did remind him that he did have to deal with Malfoy.

Katie turned to him. "Can you tell me something? You don't have to answer anything, since we really don't each other, but you are a male and you know how the mind of a boy works."

Frowning, Marcus stared at her. Where was thing going to go?

"Why do boys lead girls on and just leave them?" Katie asked. "Why do you insist on playing games with us?"

"Huh?" Why kind of problems could she have? She was, what, thirteen, fourteen?  
"Boys play games just get something that they want, why?" Katie stared at Marcus, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Because love bites," Marcus muttered, unsure of what else to say. "You just have to be able to bite back."

"Is that what your girlfriend thinks?" Katie asked.

"Huh?"

"That girl you were kissing earlier."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend."

Katie looked at him. "Does she know that?"

That was the million dollar question. He really had no idea what Allison thought they were. They really weren't dating nor where they friends.

"See, you do it too," Katie went on.

Marcus shook his head. "No, I'm not messing with her. She's actually messing with me."

"But you've slept with you," Katie pointed out.

Marcus raised his eyebrows. "Where the hell did you hear that and how do you know about that? You're only thirteen."

Her eyebrows narrowed. "I'm fourteen. There's not that big of an age gap between fourteen and sixteen."  
"You're probably barely fourteen," Marcus muttered.

"Well?" Katie put her hand on her hip.

Marcus looked at her. "Well, what?"

"Have you slept with her?"

"That is really none of your concern."

Katie smiled. "That means you have."

Marcus didn't answer, mostly because it was true.

Katie shook her head. "I really don't know what I am even talking you. We really don't know each other and will probably never will."

Marcus nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. Slytherins and Gryffindors just aren't supposed to be together."

"Yeah, that will be a sad day whenever that happens. The world has to be ending before that happens." Katie looked back up at the bonfire. "Well, we had probably get back before everyone starts to miss us."

Marcus nodded.

Katie turned to go, but, then, slowly turned back to Marcus, biting her lip."I'm probably going to regret this."

"Regret what?"

She stood tall and brought her lips down on his. Marcus's eyes widened in shock, but before he could react, it was over.

She gave him a small smile, before leaving.

He stood there, dumbfounded, rubbing his lips. What the hell had just happened?

He slowly made his way back up the hill. He would play his role for now, go back to Allison, and do whatever she wanted. Even when he was with Allison, he still couldn't get that little blonde Chaser out of his head.

He wasn't sure if he would call it love, but it was something. Every time they passed in the hall, they would exchange brief looks, but never said a word.

Even though people said that love bites, it was important to make sure that he bites back too.


End file.
